riskmcfandomcom-20200215-history
England
|image1=Example |caption1=Example |capital=Dirtwall |largest_city=N/A (all cities tied) |demonym=English |government=Constitutional Monarchy |independence=N/A |area=Unknown |population=5 (at its peak) 2 (at its downfall) |notable_members=randomphoenix5 (owner) peppakole |location=* England * part of northern France (aka English France, colony, see English-French Railway) * Isle of Man (colony) * Ireland & Scotland (in a union) * mouth of the Indus River (disbanded colony) * part of Australia (disbanded colony) }} was a faction that existed during the 1st Generation. It was known for being home to the first villager on the server, the English-French Railway, and the eventual English-Legionite War. =History= Cheesefly's England Before randomphoenix5 settled England, Cheesefly, along with Injuid, formed a small town on Day 1 with one or two other people on the southern bank of the River Thames. For whatever reason, they would eventually abandon the settlement a few "IRL" days later. Phoenix's England England would be eventually resettled by randomphoenix5, setting up the main town from the ruins of Injuid's England. A small area next to the building that Phoenix claimed to be the main house was tilled for a farm. After Phoenix was mainly settled, kfishproduction and cheesefly were quick to invest in England and later become allies. 'Golden Age of England' One day, Kfish cured a zombie villager inside the English walls. A makeshift inground shack was built to keep the villager safe from zombies, although the design was flawed so that baby zombies could get through. However, baby zombies never became an issue due to the River Thames serving as a natural border. The villager would be moved around multiple times to form a villager breeder. A three-block tall dirt wall was built on the perimeter of Injuid's original settlement to prevent mobs from entering. However, spiders were still an issue, and skeletons were also an issue when people walked on top of the wall. Throughout England's lifespan, the walls would continuously grow higher and wider with a surplus of cobblestone provided from benefactors, eventually so that the walls would reach the English Channel. Once the walls bordered the English Channel, Phoenix had the idea to make the English-French Railway. The railway would connect England and northern France, where a larger shack was made to temporarily store the villager. The railway would mostly intact, if not fully standing, for the rest of the generation. Conflicts with Rogues and Decline Phoenix and his ally Cheese had a run-in with Evansha02, who threatened to kill villagers and farm animals if Cheese didn't tell Evan how Cheese became a millionaire (Cheese was the sole millionaire on the server). Evan allegedly killed a villager and a farm animal, but was later punished for it. Phoenix and his other ally Kfish also had a run in with Maxpowerboy, also known as Kebb. Kebb was, at the time, a factionless nomad. He called Phoenix to the English-French Railway gate on the English side, and asked to let him in because he wanted to see the place. Phoenix was reluctant to let Kebb inside English walls, due to him not being in a faction and the relationship between them of unsure standing after Josh's Rebellion in Civclassic. Kfish punched him off of the railway into the water, which eventually snowballed into a fight. Kebb ran across the railway and killed the villager that Kfish cured that was currently stationed in northern France. After this conflict, Kebb would create the French Empire and eventually claim all of France, including the part of northern France that England owned, despite England existing many "IRL" days before France. 'The English-French Rivalry' Phoenix was egged on by his allies to be more aggressive with claims, particularly on the border with France, so he did. He claimed the mouth of the River Seine and built a fort there, which blocked off one of the five major French rivers on the RiskMC map. Phoenix also claimed one of Kebb's outlooks stationed on the River Seine, which Phoenix reluctantly unclaimed after Kebb told him to unclaim it, as Evansha02 unclaimed a lot of French land due to Kebb spending too much power. Phoenix claimed that he was simply holding on to the outlook for Kebb and even added a staircase and underground tunnel to it, but he eventually unclaimed the tower. Not only did he claim in France, but Phoenix also ventured the British Isles and eventually the world for claims. He snagged places like Ireland, Scotland, the Isle of Man, the mouth of the Indus River, and some of Australia. Phoenix had to eventually disband the colonies in the Indus River and Australia from the orders of Community Moderator Surferrm for unknown reasons. 'Animalnapping Issues' One day, Phoenix logged on to RiskMC to see his farm animals (pigs, sheep, cows, horses) gone. This suspected animalnapping happened multiple times, causing over $40k in damage, before Phoenix compiled a document of evidence that pointed the finger at Kebb. Administrator DagothUr_, along with others, were nice enough to restore the animals either by spawning them in as an admin, or paying for spawn eggs out of their own pocket. Kebb was eventually tempbanned for the actions he has been accused of, although it is not 100% certain it was Kebb who killed the animals. To protect himself, Phoenix used FactionMobs and recruited other players to bring the faction member total to five. However, the FactionMobs were also gone, which led Phoenix to believe that all of the animals didn't despawn due to him being told that FactionMobs don't despawn. 'The English-Legionite Rivalry' Throughout England's history, the Legion has always been breathing down Phoenix's neck for unknown reasons. This had such an impact on England that Phoenix opted not to make some decisions simply "to not piss off the Legion". Phoenix saw Surf as a threat, and it didn't help that Duhbh didn't care about what Surf did, because "everyone in Legion is an officer, and Duhbh's officers can do what they want". The biggest impact from these tensions, combined with the English-French tensions, was the building of the roof on England. It took hours to build, despite the help from allies. This made England the largest roofed base to exist on the server during its time. It was also covered in water, but one of the new members peppakole removed most of it, thinking it was grief. 'The English-Legionite War' Eventually, Surf declared war on Phoenix because Surf allegedly didn't like Phoenix. Surf built a bomber aircraft outside England on the northern bank of the River Thames, and started unloading TNT on the English roof. Since most of the water was removed thanks to Peppa, the explosions weren't absorbed, and killed most of the farm animals. The main building Phoenix resided in was also penetrated, and all of the loot in chests were stolen. Phoenix would take a hiatus from RiskMC due to this war, but it would also cause "pointless" wars to be officially banned, as it was originally a "tongue-in-cheek" rule. Category:Factions Category:1st Generation